Téa Gardner
Téa Gardner, known as Anzu Mazaki in the manga and Japanese versions, is the only female member of the Lyoko Warriors and a childhood friend of Yugi Muto. Téa does not usually play games with Yugi and his friends, but in the beginning of the anime, she could beat Joey Wheeler in Duel Monsters, and was later shown to be more than competent against others. She is also very good at dancing and wants to be a professional dancer when she grows up. Personality At the beginning of the manga, Anzu has a spunky, tomboyish personality and was able to scare away Joey (Jonouchi) and Tristan (Honda) after they bully Yugi. She's very kind hearted, strong willed and supportive. In the second series anime, she and Tristan are basically cheerleaders for Yugi and Joey. She is known among fans for her "friendship speeches". Téa cares about friendship a lot and keeps the group together. She always stands up for what she believes in and will do anything to help her friends. Design Téa's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. In the manga, Anzu originally had a conventional, short hairstyle. Her first color image, seen in Duel 1, featured dark brown hair and amber eyes. As Takahashi continued drawing the manga, Anzu gained more feminine and "cute" facial features. Her hair style became longer and less conventional. Color images from Volume 3 and onward portray her hair as a lighter brown color. Sometimes her eyes are blue and sometimes they are reddish brown. By the final volume of the manga, Téa's hair touches her shoulders. The standard female Domino High School uniform, Téa's usual outfit, consists of a pink coat, a white oxford shirt, a blue tie, and a blue pleated skirt. In the anime, she has dark brown hair and blue eyes instead of a reddish brown color. On occasions she wore the school uniform colored in the same manner as in the manga rather than color differs; (her coat is orange and her tie and skirt are green). Her brown shoulder-length hair is sectioned into two layers, consisting of a darker shade of brown inner layer, with the outer layer of a lighter shade. During the first season of the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! and Code Lyoko, her usual outfit is comprised of a yellow shirt, which flows like a skirt at her thighs, with a pink waistcoat over it, and a blue mini-skirt. A pair of brown knee-high boots completed the rest of her outfit. In the second and third season and fourth season of Code Lyoko, her clothes consists of a light green sleeveless buttoned shirt with yellow collar, pink and blue bracelets, navy shorts with a light blue belt, white thigh-high socks, and blue platform sandals. She also wears a yellow tank-top with the word "SPIRIT" on it and a red skirt on occasion in the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! and the second and third season of Sonic X. She also wears another set of clothes: yellow tube-top, light pink shorts, black thigh-high socks, red platform sandals, and pink jacket. In the fouth and fifth season she wears a dark sleeveless shirt, a red skirt and a pair of white high-heeled boots. First series anime biography School arc Anzu entered the classroom while Katsuya Jonouchi had taken Yugi Muto's Millennium Puzzle box and was teasing him. She managed to swipe back the box and called Jonouchi a bully. After Jonouchi and the others left, Anzu suggested that Yugi stick up for himself once in a while and asked him about the Millennium Puzzle. Anzu gets a job at Burger World in order to save money to study dance New York after she graduates. Having a part time job was against school rules, so she tried to keep it a secret. However Yugi and Jonouchi notice suspicious behavior on her behalf. Jonouchi suspects that she might be dating older men for pay. Miho Nosaka, fearing Jonouchi could be right about Anzu dating for pay, followed Anzu after school in the hopes of saving her. This resulted in Miho getting a job there too. Seeing both girls leave together by themselves the next day, Honda fears Miho is also dating for pay and follows them, resulting in him getting a job there too. Finally Yugi and Jonouchi follow the three of them after school the next day. Yugi and Jonouchi follow them to Burger World, where Anzu serves them Burgers, but squirts a warning message onto the burgers, in ketchup, saying not to tell. They were alerted by a police chief that there was an escaped convict in the restaurant. Knowing the convict has an injury on his right calf, Anzu spills a basket of toy cars, so she, Honda and Jonouchi can secretly check the legs of the customers as they gather the cars. After one man makes a fuss over being searched they alert all customers of the convict, but none of them are willing to co-operate. After hearing the convict is allergic to eggs, Anzu lies out load that they should have no problem as the burger buns have traces of egg in them. This causes one man to panic, exposing him. That man Tetsu Tasaki tried to escape but exposed another convict, who had been framing him in the process. After being exposed the other convict takes Anzu hostage and blindfolds her. While she's blindfolded, Yugi is made to serve the convict a drink and a cigarette. Dark Yugi takes control and plays a Shadow Game with the convict. To Anzu, his voice sounds like Yugi's, but he is much too confident and dangerous to be Yugi. Dark Yugi defeats the convict and saves Anzu. Not knowing who her rescuer is, Anzu develops a crush on him and wants to find out his identity. The self-proclaimed psychic Kokurano tries to seduce Anzu, by reading her future telling her how she'll meet a wonderful man, who will reveal himself to her and she will swoon before him in love. Anzu hopes this is the man who saved her at Burger World. Kokurano tries to make himself the man from the prediction and causes Anzu to swoon, by knocking her out with a bottle of chloroform. Dark Yugi learns how Kokurano is in the habit of making his predictions come true and rushes to Anzu's rescue. Using the bottle, Dark Yugi defeats him in a Shadow Game. Anzu has a brief moment of consciousness, in which she gets a glimpse of her rescuer's hand, spotting a cut. Afterwards she spots the same cut on Yugi's hand. Anzu deduces that if Yugi is the man, who saved her, he must act differently while she's in danger. So she goes to an amusement park with Yugi, where she faked putting herself in danger. She pretended to be drowning, but other people came to help her, while Yugi himself started drowning. When she doesn't know there is a bomber is in the park, she gets into a ferris wheel. The bomber also in the ferris wheel, has planted bombs in it, endangering Anzu. Dark Yugi emerges and plays a game with the bomber, to save Anzu. Anzu's fashion idol, Aileen Rao, who is hired by Kaiba as one of his Game Masters, invites Anzu and Yugi to her condominium. She challenges Yugi to a game of Rijinhai, with something important to Yugi on the line. That something important is Anzu, as she threatens to kill her with a tiger. Dark Yugi defeats Aileen, saving Anzu. Death-T Monster World In the first series animes Miho Nosaka is the first to be sealed in her figurine during Monster World instead of Anzu, while Anzu is the second to last one sealed. At the end Anzu checks on Miho to see if she is okay. Second series anime biography New World Saga Sonic and his friends were transported from Mobius to New Earth by Chaos Control. Téa meets Amy Rose. The Star Fox Team on a rescue mission to recover Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream. Eggman begins his attempt to take over by attacking the nearest city with his robots. The group, Star Fox Team and Dr. Eggman are under observation by the government. They decide to send an operative, Mr. Stewart, into the school system as a teacher to monitor Chris. The President declares war on Eggman, launching a full aerial and naval attack on his base. After the battle, Eggman's base exploded. Chaos Emerald Saga Eggman has created a battleship called the Egg Fort and goes to destroy Station Square. Sonic defeats Eggman by using 2 Power Rings at once. The Egg Fort sinks below the ocean, but Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Chris are worried Eggman will soon be back. Eggman then surfaces with his new Egg Fort 2. With Chris as his prisoner, Eggman goes out to meet Lucky who has found the final Chaos Emerald. Eggman transforms the Egg Fort 2 into the Eggsterminator. Fox attacks the Eggsterminator until Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic and destroys the Eggsterminator. The Star Wolf Team bring Eggman to the Great Fox II. Dinosaur Planet Saga General Pepper contacts the Star Fox Team and asks them to investigate a planet on the edge of the Lylat System called Dinosaur Planet, which is falling apart. Since the team is in desperate need of money for maintenance on the Great Fox, Fox agrees to take a look, arriving unarmed at Pepper's request to avoid trouble with the locals. On the surface, Fox comes across Krystal's magic staff, which Krystal had lost earlier when she was attacked by General Scales. Téa knows of Krystal, a mysterious fox looking for answers to the destruction of her home planet, Cerinia, and the murder of her parents. Fox learns from the Queen of the EarthWalker Tribe that General Scales has stolen the Spellstones from the planet's two Force Point Temples. To prevent the planet from breaking up further, Fox must restore the Spellstones to the temples, with the help of the Queen's son, Prince Tricky. As Fox retrieves the Spellstones, he discovers that he must also retrieve Krazoa Spirits to repair the planet and save Krystal's life. When Fox finds the last of the Krazoa Spirits, he discovers that it is guarded by General Scales himself. However, just before Fox and Scales engage in combat, the voice of the Krazoa spirit orders Scales to surrender the spirit. Fox takes the spirit to the Krazoa Shrine, and frees Krystal from her prison. The spirits are forced into a Krazoa statue, which reveals itself to be Andross, the mastermind behind the spirit scheme, before flying off to conquer the Lylat System.As Andross flies off, Fox pursues him in his Arwing, and, with the help of Falco Lombardi, who arrives during the battle, defeats Andross, restoring the Krazoa spirits to the planet and repairing it. After that, Falco rejoins the Star Fox team. Krystal flies to Great Fox to thank the team, particularly Fox, in person, subsequently joining the team. Lyoko Téa and her friends arrived at Boulogne-Billancourt, France. Yugi and Téa meet Jeremie Belpois. They discover a supercomputer in an abandoned factory. Within, he finds an artificial intelligence he decides to name Maya. With the supercomputer active, strange events begin to plague Jeremie. Meanwhile, the rest of the group begins to meet one another. Ulrich and Yumi end up in the same martial arts class and Ulrich gets mad when he gets beaten by Yumi. Odd is new in school and brings along his dog Kiwi. Odd gets roomed with Ulrich and Kiwi tears up Ulrich's things. Ulrich and Odd go into the virtual world for the first time. Realizing the danger the supercomputer represents, Jeremie takes the advice of his new friends and decides to shut it down, but not before bringing Maya (Aelita) into the real world. Meanwhile, the strange events become a consistent problem when an electric orb begins hunting Jeremie and his friends. In a trip to Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi work together to get Maya to the tower under the assumption that it will bring her to the real world. This assumption is ultimately false, shutting down XANA's attack rather than materializing her. Maya (who discovers her real name of Aelita when shutting down the tower) suggests they shut down the supercomputer, but the group decides to help Jeremie until Aelita is in the real world. Yumi then says they have to help, because they are Lyoko Warriors. Courage sabotages XANA's attack like shrinking Milly's teddy bear, destroying the clone of Yumi, saving lives of the people and stopping the police from taking Téa's friends. Jeremie finally completes his materialization program and prepares to bring Aelita into the real world. At the same time, Jim's suspicions of the group have risen to the point that he's actively trying to discover their secret and he ends up injuring Jeremie's ankle in the process. Aelita's materialization program has worked and she's now living on New Earth, but not all is well. When Jeremie pulls the plug, Aelita faints. A virus given to her by XANA has linked her to the supercomputer, preventing the group from shutting it off. Furthermore, XANA brings his Kankrelats into the real world in mass numbers and unleashes them on the school. Duelist Kingdom Téa defeats Joey in Duel Monsters five times at school. Téa draws a smiley face symbol on her, Yugi, Joey and Tristan's hands to symbolize their friendship before Yugi faces Kaiba, after Kaiba tears up Solomon Muto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Téa and Tristan sneak onto the boat to Duelist Kingdom to support Yugi and Joey in the tournament. Téa mostly stands on the sidelines giving the boys encouraging speeches. Yugi and his friends faced Yami Bakura in a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters, where the players are trapped in cards similar to their Monster World pieces. Téa becomes the card "Magician of Faith" in the Duel. As she is upset over Joey's sacrifice, she uses her effect to return "Monster Reborn" to Yami Yugi's hand, which allows him to revive Joey. Kaiba defeats Yugi in the tournament by standing on the edge of the castle, so Yugi's last attack would knock him off. Yugi relinquishes the Duel to Kaiba. Téa then argues with Kaiba over his strategy. Kaiba explains how Duelists are given one chip and must use it in whatever way allows them to win. Téa argues back that Kaiba only won because he couldn't live without the chip and insist that Yugi won the Duel. After losing to Kaiba, Yugi no longer has enough Star Chips to enter the tournament finals. Mai offers Yugi her excessive Star Chips. Yugi initially refuses, feeling unworthy. Téa Duels Mai for the Star Chips. Using a combination of Magic Cards, Téa makes her "Shining Friendship" card defeat Mai's "Harpie Lady". Although Mai is able to turn the Duel around, using "Harpie's Feather Duster", she is impressed by Téa's performance and wants to give Yugi the Chips, so she surrenders saying "Harpie Lady" was her best monster and Téa defeated it. Kemo doesn't allow Téa, Tristan or Bakura to enter the castle, where the finals are held, as they are not finalists, Chris tricks him to help them in. Kemo attempt to command them to return to him, but Mai distracts him, long enough for them to sneak in. Inside they witness Kaiba and Pegasus Dueling. Pegasus was able to predict Kaiba's moves and easily win. Tristan suspects that Pegasus cheated, so that night he talks with Téa and Bakura on the subject. The three inspect the Duel arena and find a hole that shines moonlight directly at the Duel arena. Tristan spots a tower and the three head towards it. In the tower, they are confronted by Pegasus, who uses his Millennium Eye to transport them to another dimension. They wake up and enter a room, where a Shadow Game between two robed men is taking place while others are chanting. The winning man, Pegasus confronts the three and tries to take Bakura's Millennium Ring. Yami Bakura takes over Bakura's body and sends Téa and Tristan back to their rooms and erases their memories. During the final rounds, Téa cheers on Yugi and Joey in their Duels. She is unable to watch the end of Yugi's Duel with Pegasus, as Pegasus takes the Duel to the Shadow Realm. Despite this Yugi feels his friends are with him in spirit and manages to defeat Pegasus. Pegasus disappears after the Duel. The gang proceed to a tower, where they find Pegasus' diary, which Téa reads. She learns that Pegasus had a wife Cecelia, who died and Pegasus was trying to revive her using the Millennium Items and Kaiba Corporation technology. Téa and her friends are taken home by Seto Kaiba in his helicopter. Franz Hopper's Saga After discovering Aelita's link to the supercomputer and the inability to shut off the supercomputer that stems from it, Jeremie works hard to find new and better ways to fight XANA. To that end, he develops new vehicles for the group. He also develops a new tower-scanning program that instantly detects activated towers, allowing Aelita to live on New Earth. While adjusting to her new life, the class takes a trip to the nearby woods for a scientific field trip. Ulrich wants to partner up with Yumi, but she's already partnered up with someone named William, which Téa falls in love with him (much to Yugi's anger). He comes from another school, having been expelled from it. During the field trip, Aelita and Jeremie partner up. Team Lyoko discover a previously undiscovered fifth sector of Lyoko, The Carthage Region. Courage keeps sabotaging XANA's attacks. Jeremie discovers five activated towers and gathers the group to take care of them. However, when they arrive at the factory, they find a man at the interface, deactivating the towers as if it were a simple matter to do so. When questioned, the man claims that he's none other than Franz Hopper. However, something seems off about this convenient arrival. Franz says that the scanners cause cell degeneration, and blames it and the destruction of his diary on Jeremie. With everyone except Aelita angry at him, Jeremie calls his father and asks to be withdrawn from Kadic in favor of a school for gifted students – but after he hangs up, while pondering his dilemma, he realizes that there is something inherently wrong with Franz's explanation. Téa notices that Franz possessed Sissi. Jeremie translates the message, revealing that Franz Hopper had activated the white tower. After examining the diary, Téa tells Aelita that she is Franz Hopper's daughter. Jeremie discovers the truth behind the supercomputer, at least to some extent. Hopper had used it quite extensively, to the point of repeating a single day for more than seven years. His sanity degraded throughout the experience. Hopper also revealed that he and Aelita hold the keys to Lyoko, which XANA was after. He only needed her half, now. The keys would allow him to escape the supercomputer. Jeremie also finds a way to free Aelita from the supercomputer. It turns out that Aelita never had a virus. In fact, Xana had been holding onto a piece of her, which was responsible for linking her to the supercomputer. Aelita is not willing to go, angry over the fact that Hopper had essentially taken her life from her. She's also worried that XANA might escape. When Joey tries to prevent the supercomputer's shut down, Aelita incapacitates Yugi's best friend and performs a Vulcan mind meld, telling him to "Remember". To that end, she shuts down the supercomputer. Yugi finds Joey, who begins to act strangely and is detained. Jeremie rescues her, and the group goes to Lyoko to retrieve her fragment. After all their efforts, they seem to succeed, but it turns out to be a fake. XANA manages to devirtualize Aelita's defenders and steal her memory, effectively killing her and allowing him to escape, which shuts down Lyoko in the process. His escape allows Franz Hopper to revive Aelita and Lyoko, restoring all of Aelita's memories in the process. Through the restoration, Aelita finally remembers her past up to the point that she went to Lyoko. With Xana now free and Aelita's memories returned, neither are linked to the supercomputer. This means that they could shut it down, but it would do no good. Unsure of how they'll proceed, Jeremie promises that they'll find a way to stop XANA. After another vacation, the group is still looking for a way to fight Xana. Xana, meanwhile, is trying to destroy Lyoko, preventing them from doing just that. He does so by targeting the Heart of Lyoko, which contains the code that maintains the virtual world. In a sidestory, Odd blackmails Jim into asking the principal to make Odd have the same classes as his friends. Also Yumi decides against having a relationship with Ulrich and decides it would be better if they were just friends. While defending the core, Aelita is suddenly devirtualized by the enemy. However, she still ends up back in the scanners and Jeremie realizes that this is because Aelita is fully human, just like the rest of the group, so she doesn't need a special Devirtualization Program anymore. XANA used the Scyphozoa to possess Aelita and enter Code:XANA into the way tower, first wiping out The Forest Sector, realized by Jeremie, and then The Desert Sector for good and leaving Lyoko with two main Sectors - The Mountain Sector and The Ice Sector. After being rejected by Yumi, William makes it his mission to find out the secret she's hiding. Soon enough, he manages to follow Ulrich and Odd to the factory and learns about Lyoko and Xana. Meanwhile in The Ice Sector, the Scyphozoa possesses Aelita to enter Code:Xana in the way tower, but is devirtualized just in time. The group thinks William's help is going to be quite useful, when a possessed demolition worker sets several bombs in the factory. They take a vote as to whether or not to include William as part of their group, but Yumi votes no and Jeremie initiates a return to the past. When Xana sabotages the supercomputer, weird bugs begin cropping up in Lyoko. Téa asks to wipe out The Ice Sector. Aelita purposefully wipes out The Ice Sector leaving The Mountain Sector left. Later, the Scyphozoa possesses Aelita, having her enter Code:Xana into the way tower, wiping out The Mountain Sector, cutting off access to Sector 5. However, Jeremie completes his program to send the group to Sector 5 directly. After William is initiated into the group, a series of events leaves only him and Aelita to defend Lyoko's core. During William's first mission to Lyoko, Xana uses the Scyphozoa to possess him, making him the general of a massive army focused on Lyoko's core. Despite their best efforts, the group can't stop the possessed William from destroying the core, which both renders the supercomputer useless and transforms William into a darker, Xana-themed version of himself. Later, in the Hermitage, while the group broods over their predicament, Téa is mad upon XANA's victory, Jeremie receives a coded message directly from the internet, sent by none other than Franz Hopper who somehow survived the destruction of Lyoko. Using the data that Franz Hopper gave them, Jeremie and Aelita succeed in recreating Lyoko, which now holds only Sector 5. Soon after, William is devirtualized, and seems perfectly normal. Sissi decides to make herself "editor-in-chief" of Kadic News, much to the dismay of Milly and Tamiya. She soon barges into Aelita's room to interview her and is stopped by William. As soon as William makes her leave, he kidnaps Aelita and takes her to Lyoko. William leads Aelita out of Sector 5 and to what used to be The Desert Sector. His intent is revealed to throw Aelita into the Digital Sea. Odd manages to stop him, but William dives into the digital sea. Jeremie concludes that this is Xana's new strategy, and that they must be careful. Battle City Yugi asks Téa to go out with Yami. After visiting many shops and attractions, they enter an arcade. Inside Téa beats Johnny Steps in a dance game. Not taking his loss too well, Johnny later catches up with Yugi and Téa and challenges to another game. If she loses she must become his girlfriend. Yami instead challenges Johnny to a game of Duel Monsters. If he wins, Johnny must leave Téa alone. If Johnny wins, Téa must go on a date with him. Yami reveals himself to be Yugi Muto, towards the end of the Duel Johnny recognizes Yugi Muto as the one who beat Pegasus, causing Johnny to surrender and run. Téa stops him to tell him how quitting isn't going to get him far, and he must keep trying to achieve his goals. Afterwards Téa and Yami go to an Ancient Egyptian exhibition to find clues to Yami's past. Here they meet Ishizu Ishtar, who shows Yami some information about his past as a pharaoh and tells him he must enter the Battle City tournament to learn more. During the preliminary rounds, Téa encourages Joey along the side lines for his Duels, until the Tuffle soldier Jono rescued her from the Rare Hunters, who has captured Joey and Teana, the Tuffle Princess. After the Pharaoh is lured into a Duel with Joey, who is also possessed by Marik Ishtar, Téa is cheering Yugi on the whole time but is worried about Teana's life is threatened by one of the Rare Hunters. Franz Hopper possessed Téa and attacked him with the help of Kaiba, ensuring that he never threatened to throw a metal box over her if Kaiba stopped the duel between Yugi and Joey. Franz leaves Téa confused. Téa, along with Tristan, Serenity and Duke Devlin proceed to the KaibaCorp blimp to cheer for Yugi, Joey and Mai in the finals. Roland initially refuses to let them board, as they aren't finalists, Chris tricks him once again to help them in. Roland tries to command them to return to him, but Mokuba talks him into letting them on. Despite Joey's objections, all of them take residence in Joey's room for the finals. Téa cheers for Yugi and Joey, during their quarter-final Duels. When Joey tells Mai, she wasn't in his dream, which his friends appeared in and jokes about it, Téa seizes him after Mai leaves and tells him off. During this time, Téa is sometimes being controlled by Marik, since Yami Marik took over his body, and he uses her to try to talk to Yami Marik and Ishizu. Virtual World As the blimp traveled to the Duel Tower, it was sucked into an underground lair, by Noah Kaiba. Téa, along with Yugi, Chris, Joey, Tristan, Duke Devlin, Serenity, Mokuba and Seto Kaiba emerge from the blimp to investigate. Here they are sucked into the Virtual World, expect Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi. The gang encounter Noah and the Big Five, all of whom seek revenge on Seto Kaiba and require a body to return to the real world. They then get separated, and Téa ends up being chased by a gang of Hitotsu-Me Giants. She manages to escape, but passes out. While she's unconscious, Téa has a dream where she and Yugi went to see a show about Dark Magician Girl. She is woken up by a penguin, who leads her across the Virtual World to a temple. Inside she meets Crump of the Big Five, who has taken the form of Nightmare Penguin. Crump imposes a Duel and takes her to an icy region, where both players stand on opposite icebergs in freezing water. Téa is made assemble a Deck, by selecting from a monitor of cards appearing before her. remembering her dream she chooses "Dark Magician Girl" as her own Deck Master, while " Nightmare Penguin" is Crump's. As Téa's Life Points lower, she becomes engulfed in ice. Dark Magician Girl helps her during the Duel. Towards the end of the Duel, Téa was almost completely engulfed in ice. Using her Deck Master's effect and "Sage's Stone" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" from Yugi's Deck, Téa is able to defeat Crump as she attacks him with both Magicians. After the Duel, Téa is released from the ice. Yugi who had witnessed the last few moments of the Duel came to her assistance, by giving her his coat. The two proceed to the courtroom, where Joey is Dueling Johnson. Afterwards everyone meets up with each other, while Tristan is trapped as a robot monkey because he lost a Duel. A few Duels happen between Kaiba and Leichter, Yugi (Yami) and Joey between all the Big 5 members, Kaiba and Noah which changes to Yugi (Yami) with Chris and Noah. After this Duel Gozaburo shows up. Then, they all try to escape with Noah's help, but he tricks them (expect Chris), eventually taking over Mokuba's body and getting out into the real world, first wanting to trap their minds in the virtual world. However, Franz Hopper stepped in and helped them out, enraging Noah upon their escaping. Chris convinced him that he then had a change of heart and realized he was wrong. When they were all out, they got back to Battle City. Back to Battle City Battle City continues right after the Virtual World. They arrive at KaibaCorp Island where the Battle City finals begin at Duel Tower. Téa supports Yugi and Joey in the battle royal to determine who faces who in the semi-finals. Téa cheers for Joey in his semi-final against Marik and rushes to his aid after he collapses. As Yugi prepares to face Kaiba, Téa informs Yami that she would rather he didn't Duel, as she is afraid of what might happen to him, but Yami tells her he need to Duel Kaiba to Duel Marik so he can save the world and she understands and lets him go. She stays back with everyone to try and help Joey but is still cheering Yugi on. Near the end of Yugi and Kaiba's Duel Joey wakes up and at first doesn't remember anything but slowly does. Then he asks Téa if Yugi started the Duel yet. She tells him he did and Joey wants to go immediately. Just then the doctors show up,but Joey demands to go and Téa tells him not to because so many people got hurt and he was just in critical condition. Joey says he made a promise to Yugi and he has to be there for him which reminds her of what Yami told her before his Duel. Then Joey, Téa and Tristan go to the Duel Tower just in time to see the ending of Yugi's Duel. Since Yugi won he moves onto the finals to Duel Yami Marik but first Joey challenges Kaiba to a Duel to see who gets third place. Before the Duel starts Marik takes over Téa's body so he can go talk to Ishizu. He then tells Ishizu that he needs to confront Yami Marik and runs off to the Duel Tower to do so. Yami Marik is already up there trying to figure out what happened during Yugi and Kaiba's Duel he gets annoyed and throws the rod, which lands near Téa. She picks it up and is holding it up at Yami Marik while Marik is talking to him. Yami Marik ends up getting the rod back, and he tries to get rid of Marik with the rod. Then Ishizu comes up just in time to stop him. Marik then tells Ishizu to forget about him and stops taking control of Téa. She is knocked out for a while, and Yami comes up to find out what happened to Téa and starts talking to Yami Marik, and he eventually leaves. Yami then talks to Ishizu about what was going on, and Téa wakes up not knowing what happened. Yugi decides to not tell her that Marik was taking control of her. They go back down to see how Joey's Duel was going and he tell then that he lost so they get ready for Yugi's Duel with Marik. Yami's Duel with Yami Marik begins and everyone is worried on how this Duel will turn out. Téa is cheering Yugi on the whole time but is worried because Yami Marik was able to stop Slifer the Sky Dragon and make a copy of Obelisk the Tormentor. Also every time Yami loses life points Yugi is slowly being sent to the shadow realm and the same with the good Marik every time Yami Marik loses life points. During the Duel Marik took over Téa again, this time so he could try and help Yami win the Duel but he found out by Aelita. Telling him that Ishizu is no longer forgotten about him (which angers Marik), she used a mind meld on Téa. Marik was overwhelmed by Aelita's visions from the mind meld, and was flung away from Téa to Serenity. Due to the meld, Téa finally remembers about what just happened: Marik was taking control of her (to Yami's shock), she thanks to Aelita for setting her free from Marik. Eventually, Marik went back into his own body, Téa quickly got over that and focused on the Duel. Then Odion shows up which gives Marik the strength to take over Yami Marik for a little while so Yami could win the Duel. Even though the Duel was finally over, Kaiba said they should get off the island because he was going to blow it up. Everyone went on the blimp, Mai was awake and they found Bakura but they noticed Kaiba and Mokuba weren't there so they went to go look for them but couldn't find them. So all of them went on the helicopter to go and they all seen Kaiba and Mokuba leave on a jet of their own. They got back to Domino City and said goodbye to Marik, Ishizu, Odion, Duke, and Mai. The following day Téa was showing Serenity around town and remembering everything that happened during Battle City. Serenity eventually has to leave. Téa is sad at first, but Serenity tells her that it's ok and that they will always be friends. After Serenity leaves Téa is thinking about how she's not ready to say goodbye to Yugi and realizes that she should just enjoy the time she has left with him. Then she catches up with Yami. Replika Jeremie and the gang manage to convince Yugi to forget about the Egyptian God Cards and decide to test out the Skid. During this test, the navigation system bugs up, leaving the gang stranded in the digital sea. Jeremie runs to his room to fetch the backup programs, but forgets that it's Fire Safety Day and runs into several teachers, eventually having to scale the roof to get to his room. Meanwhile, the Skid stumbles upon another Lyoko and is attacked by two eel-like monsters. Jeremie is able to repair the navigation system and bring his friends home, after which he surmises that the replika of Lyoko was created from the data Xana stole from Aelita's memories in "The Key." Jeremie wonders how he plans to use it. Three of four replikas were destroyed by Team Lyoko, Téa is one who destroyed one of Xana's supercomputers. Jeremie thanks her. Xana draws on the power of his many Replikas to create a new monster: the "Kolossus", a massive creature resembling a fire elemental with a sword for a hand. It easily devirtualizes Aelita and Ulrich, and nearly destroys the Skid, as well. With this new development, and the realization that Xana has hundreds of supercomputers at his command, Jeremie has to change strategies. In order to defeat Xana, whom they have vastly underestimated, Jeremie plans to design another multi-agent system to combat him. That, however, is still under development. In more immediate matters, Jeremie has figured out how to free William from Xana, but needs to run his program directly from the Ice Replika supercomputer. Meanwhile, William's parents arrive to visit their son, and the strange behavior of his clone concerns them greatly. Back at the Replika, William and 2 Mantas come to try to sever the translation however the Mantas are quickly destroyed by Yumi and Ulrich. William then jumps into the digital void and comes back up with the Kolossus. Jeremie uses some new tricks to stop the Kolossus, allowing Aelita and Odd to reach the supercomputer without worry. However, an army of robotic drones now stationed at the facility complicates matters and they de-translated Odd. With much effort, Aelita is able to run the program to free William before she is de-translated also, but their victory comes at a cost: though William is saved, the Skid is destroyed by the Kolossus with Aelita in it. Fournately she was devirtualized before the Skidbladnir was totally destroyed. Back on New Earth, William is able to take his clone's place, pacifying his concerned parents. Ulrich, meanwhile, has to deal with William's affection for Yumi once more. Téa discovered that XANA-William obtained the two Dragon Balls from the Virtual World Facility and the Duel Tower. Then she added his two balls with their five more to make all seven. With the Skid gone and Xana's Replikas at unmanageable numbers, Jeremie continues work on his multi-agent system. Meanwhile, Aelita has nightmares about her father being killed by Xana. As Jeremie works, he is contacted by Franz Hopper, who arranges a meeting on Lyoko. William wants to help, but all except Aelita are a little wary of trusting him again. William is left in the lab with Jeremie. After meeting up, Franz transmits the data necessary to finish Jeremie's multi-agent system. However, Xana is not willing to give up without a fight, activating a tower to possess William once again to steal their Dragon Balls and attempts to summon Shenron, the Eternal Dragon while sending the Kolossus to deal with Franz. Yumi willingly devirtualizes herself and fights William while the others protect Franz. Once Franz is finished transmitting the data, Aelita and Odd head to Sector 5 to finish the program. The Four-Star Dragon Ball successively ends up in the hands of Serenity, Joey and Téa. Ulrich, meanwhile, manages to defeat the Kolossus, but its corpse falls on Ulrich, devirtualizing him instantly. However, a problem arises: the energy requirements are too great and William is about to defeat Joey and take Téa's Dragon Ball. Aelita's nightmare is realized when Franz makes the ultimate sacrifice himself to power the program, and in doing so Xana is wiped out completely. Though a great victory for them, the loss of Franz Hopper leaves them with little reason to celebrate. With their mission completed, the group looks back on all their fond memories of Lyoko. Sissi, meanwhile, plants a tracking device on Ulrich in order to discover their secret. When it comes time to shut down the supercomputer, all but Yumi are unwilling to go through with it: Aelita is still holding onto the hope that her father can be saved, Jeremie doesn't want to take away the thing which made them friends, and Odd and Ulrich both liked being heroes. While they muse over their attachments to Lyoko, Sissi finds her way into the computer lab, and Jeremie's open diary reveals the whole of their adventures. When Sissi tries to explain this to her father, he believes she has lost it and sends her to the infirmary. Téa used a return to the past to deal with that problem. Ulrich stops Sissi from planting the tracker on the repeat attempt, and the group invites her as a friend. Team Lyoko has all seven Dragon Balls during the Battle City and summoned Shenron to wish back Franz, his wife, Antea, Noah and Cecelia. Black Star Dragon Balls Saga While Phaeton building an E-frames for the Neosapiens, Team Lyoko, on Mars, explored Olympus Mons. They are looking for the Dragon Balls, but not just any Dragon Balls. Téa has been desperately seeking, what are called the Black Star Dragon Balls. These Dragon Balls were created by Kami before he and King Piccolo split into two people, so they didn't turn into stone because King Piccolo and Kami were still alive as Piccolo. Téa, Serenity, Chris and Knuckles go to the Great Fox II and make a deal with Eggman to establish his Eggman empire with the power of the Black Star Dragon Balls. Eggman tricks them into trusting him. Both Téa and Chris take the Black Star Dragon Balls to Eggman. Oikonny informs Eggman that his uncle Andross used the power of the Krazoa to resurrect himself. Eggman then tells Téa, Serenity and Chris that he does not care about Cornerian Army or the ExoFleet, he just wants to revive Andross. Eggman summoned Black Star Shenron to wishes for Andross to be brought back to life. King Kai then contacts Goku. He informs Goku that he must gather the Black Star Dragon Balls back to Mars within one year, or Mars will blow up. Goku enlists the help of Bulma who builds a new spaceship, and Vegeta makes Trunks and Goten prepare to go look for the Black Star Dragon Balls as well. Téa put on her necklace at this point. Just before Goten boards the ship, he gets a phone call from his date. Pan has snuck onto the ship, so she takes off with just Goku and Trunks onboard. Category:Lyoko Warriors